


Learning

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-19
Updated: 2002-02-19
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: part 7 to trust or survive series.Benton learns a lesson.





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Learning

## Learning

by Andrea

Disclaimer: dont own em, wish I did, puttin' em back, kinda unharmed.

Author's Notes: Thanks again to Lisa, the all powerfull god that will strike me dead if I dont praise her. :P

Story Notes: 

This story is a sequel to: The snow is very frightful. 

* * *

so this is what I can peice togher about Emma's life so far. 1) she was once or still is a ballet dancer. 2)she has a law degree, and has passed the bar 3)she was raped by a man who she was close to. 

other than that, she hasnt told me. I dont know why I feel I should know, but I do. We talk, all the time in fact, but most of what we say has nothing to do with her life. but as much as I am enjoying this time with her I am loosing money to live off of fast, and I dont know what to do. 

The RCMP has made it very well known to me that they will not be requiring my services, in fact they said it in letter form, double spaced, very neatly written. 

I saw the Inspector today, it was at a restaruant I stopped at. She looked at me, she actually stopped in front of my face and looked at me deep in the eyes. She said I looked permantly sick, and it was good that I resinged, so I wouldnt make others around me sick. I told her it was better to be sick than to be dead, with a heart as cold as ice. I said that they are finding cures for sick people every day, but dead people like her had no cure. that was the first time I directly told the inspector off, it felt very good. I can now see why Ray called her the Dragon lady. 

I have been to sevral meetings now, and I must say its helped me a lot. Its not just a support group, we do all kinds of activities together, including poker. Myrtel is winning most of the hands though. Apparently she was a Las Vegas show girl. She would ask the dealers to show her how to win, and in return she would do........favors for the men. 

I have now been waiting a solid half hour for Emma, she was supposed to meet me at this ice rink, and yet I see no sign of her. 

"Hot Cocco?" 

The question makes me jump, Emma is standing behind me, two hot coccos in her hands. When she sits next to me I start to say something but she sushes me. 

"Quiet."  
"Why are we being quiet, we are the only ones here." I whisper back. "What would you do if the world was going to end?" I am a little startled by the question, I wonder where that came from. 

"I dont know. are there any choices I could choose from?" "No choices, every one is diffrent. You have to pick your own. Like some one might say they would watch the tide roll in, presuming there was still an ocean. Some one else might say they would make love to a beautiful woman. The answer belongs to you, and you alone." 

"what would you do?" 

"If I wanted to know what I thought I wouldnt have asked you, I would have asked myself and left you out of it, but I didnt." 

"I guess I would tell the woman I love that I love her and I hope to see her on the other side..........for my sake, what would you do." 

"I wouldnt do anything. Why wait till last minuite, literally, to do what you could do now? I want to just live every day one at a time, take every breath as if it were my last, and hope the air is sweet...........tell her." 

"tell who what?" Did I miss something?  
"Tell the woman you love the truth, its good that she know now instead of when the world ends so there is something she can do about it." 

"Oh what? Laugh histerically in my face?" That is if she dosent slap me first. 

"A mathmatition sees three men looking at his daughter at a dance. they are an actor, a Lord, and a carpenter. he asks all three how many steps do you think it will take you till you get to my daughter, the one who answers correctly gets to dance with her. the actor and Lord answer incorrectly, so he asks the carpenter. the carpenter says its impossable. The man lets him dance with his daughter, how is it possable for the carpenter to be right?" 

I shook my head. What on earth dose this have to do with me being laughed at? 

"well think of the distance, you walk half way to the girl and what do you have?" 

"A good head start?" 

"Well then forget the distance that you just travled to the girl, you have two more halfs. then when you cover that area you have a half of that still left and a half of that, and a half of that and so on. You can never totally be WITH her. BUT if she walks the other halfs, you have a good chance to be together." 

"What are you saying." 

"From what I have heard of your past relationships, you always go your distance but she never goes hers. Tell her so she can meet you half way." 

"Thank you for teaching me." 

She takes my hand and rests her head on my chest. My hand casually runs through her hair. 

"Thank you for learning." 

* * *

End Learning by Andrea:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
